The Illegal Door
by Kailyu
Summary: A poem that tells a hikari's life from a Yam's point of view. Yaoi and death.


. this was the most saddest thing I ever wrote! 

Kaiba- . Don't you still have that wedding and other fanfiction to continue?

^_^;;; I'll get to that soon. Once the school is over, I'll post again!

Kaiba- Whatever

Yami, Yugi? Do the disclaimer for me.

Yami and Yugi- Kailyu will never own us or we would be in the yaoi section of the comics and rated 18 and up…

A/N- A few things to know about this before reading. **_This is a poem!! It is in a certain person's view. It is yaoi at the ending. Death! Angst! A poem that tells the life of his Hikari…  _**

_The Illegal Door                                                                            _

It was only three years 

Since you solved the puzzle

Releasing me from the Darkness

Three thousand years 

I was stuck in there

Holding me like a prison

Ever since then

I paid for my freedom

Protecting you and your friends

I knew from experience 

That you were one

Who needed me the most

I let my presence unknown

Only revealing myself 

To the victims 

Paying their life of what they done

I close your soul room door

The door that protects you

From letting you to be tainted

Of the evils lurking outside

The door protects you 

From me

My evil destruction 

Causing many to die

An event came quickly

Your own loved ones

Hurt by my rival

That event also caused

Me to make a mistake

You were alerted quickly

As my emotions went 

Through your soul and back

Causing curiosity to go 

Into your mind

I heard your message 

Your plea of curiosity 

To see me for the first time

To know a lot about me

That same plea came in

Again and again

I hear it

And I agreed to come out

Only on certain conditions

We met in your mind

The hallway that seemed short

Linking our soul rooms

Together as a whole

Just like light needing dark 

To balance out our souls

I saw what kind of a person you are

An innocent, naïve soul

One with a very kind heart

An angel 

That fell from the sky

I was the opposite

A very cruel, twisted person

One that has a heart of ice

Just like the devil

You smiled at me and embraced me

Happily

Telling me that you needed someone

Someone like me

Ever since we came upon an agreement

You showed me to your friends

Introducing me as your guardian

This only caused more pain

Another event came 

As you fainted on the last battle

Your energy drained

As I took over

Nearly fainting as well

Your energy is what keeps me going

Our friends helped us

Finally beating the enemy 

That trapped many 

Just to bring us here

It went slow for a few weeks 

Until our rival released something new

As all duelists got one

As well as evil that took something from us

It was a tragic event

We had to fight

Our own best friend

Controlled by darkness

I fought first 

As that was what evil 

Wanted me to do

I think you heard me or maybe not

As you switched 

To control your body

You fought as you cried 

Losing the life points

Quickly diminishing at a fast rate

You went ahead 

Giving the puzzle to him

Hoping that it would work

You told him something 

Something that caused him

To escape the darkness

As he didn't recover quickly enough

You sacrificed yourself 

For him

As his life also went down

He grabbed your key

As both of you sank to the sea

Thankfully my rival was there

One that wants to always duel

Dueling us until he wins

He saved you

And your best friend

He ended the event

Ending it with a loud explosion

Destroying the building 

That caused many to go insane

Our life resumed

As you told me something

Something that I'll always be

Your partner…

We spent our life together

As we realized something

Time was passing our life fast

As time was something that needed

To stop

It only feels like seconds now

As our time almost came

You were in a bed 

Ill from an incurable disease

If only it was created by a person

I would've destroyed it

But it was natural

What was the use 

If my powers 

Can't save my light?

I looked at you 

As you gave a weak smile

I told you many things

But I said something

I longed for you to hear

Your weak hands trembled

As you clutched the puzzle

I kissed you 

To show you 

That I meant what I said

Your tears mixed with mine

As I held you close to me

Your final moment came

As you told me the same 

The puzzle broke to pieces again

From your own heart

I disappeared 

Back to the darkness

Back to the fearful space

Back to the prison

Except this time

With a light in my heart

The illegal door opened

As you entered 

To the blinding light

To your afterlife…

Well, what do you think? Tell me in your review, please!!

Kaiba- you're too desperate…

. I'll sue you if you don't…


End file.
